The present invention relates generally to hay harvesting implements and, more particularly, to a latching mechanism for a unitized raking implement operable to lock the implement into transport and operating positions.
Unitized raking implements in which two rake baskets are permanently and movably supported on the frame of the mechanism to permit a positioning of the rake baskets in a number of orientations, yet provide a transport position in which the rake baskets are carried in a minimal width orientation, have been developed to provide a multiple number of functions that can be accomplished with the rake baskets. Examples of such unitized rakes can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,142 and in the commercial embodiments manufactured by Vermeer Manufacturing Company as Model R-23 Twinrake and by the Allen Manufacturing Company as its Model 852 rake. The provision of a unitized rake incorporating a pair of pivotal frame arms carrying the rake baskets permits the wheels to be steered in a non-parallel orientation with respect to the direction of travel of the implement to affect a pivotal movement of the frame arms. It is desirable to provide a latching mechanism that would be operable to restrain the pivotal movement of the frame arms in either the transport position or any of the operating positions, yet be automatically released whenever the hydraulic steering cylinder is actuated to steer the wheels into a non-parallel orientation to affect pivotal movement of the frame arms.